Hey, ese es mi Shane
by CriXar
Summary: Dos "chicas" y un Shane.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Ya llegaron!- avisó uno de los habitantes de la caverna. La Banda de Shane revisaba cada caverna de Bajoterra en busca de malvadas restantes para curarlas. Aquel día visitarían en la que no hace mucho enfrentaron a un monstruo que todos creían de leyenda.

-¡Bienvenidos!- saludó Brodi, alegre de verlos.

-Hola.- respondió Eli.

-¿Visita de revisión de malvadas?- preguntó la lanzadora.

-Así es.

-Siganme, los llevaré a los almacenes de babosas.- dijo guiando a la Banda por el lugar.- Iremos primero al que esta en la casa de Trini. Ella muere por verlos. Ha preguntado por ustedes desde que sucedió todo lo del monstruo.

El pueblo enteró se veía mucho mas tranquilo sin la amenaza de la criatura y de Blakk. Las babosas iban y venían de un lado a otro con completa libertad. Las noches ya no representaban más una amenaza para nadie. A penas llegaron al lugar, una niñita de cabello oscuro corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Mamá, son la Banda de Shane!- exclamó corriendo con alegría. Se acercó primero hacia Trixie, quien se inclinó para abrazarla.

-Hola Trini.- Una babosa voladora, quien jugaba con la pequeña antes de que ellos llegaran, revoloteó al rededor de los demás, mareando al topoide. Luego se detuvo en frente de la pelirroja.- Jaja. Hola, vuelo.

-¿Vienen por la inspección?- preguntó la madre de Trini.

-Sí.- respondió Eli, mientras Trixie se ponía de pie.

-El establo esta por aquí, Shane.- les incicó amablemente, caminando hacia este.

-¿En verdad el es el hijo de Will Shane?- le preguntó la niña indiscretamente a la lanzadora. Esta sonrio.

-Si.

-¿Y lanza babosas tan bien como lo hacía su padre?- La noche que lucharon contra el monstruo, Trini fue obligada a quedarse en casa por seguridad, de manera que no logro ver nada de lo ocurrido.

-En efecto.- dijo Trixie. Eli iba tan solo unos pasos más adelante que ellas, pero escuchaba todo perfectamente.

-Kord, Pronto.- llamó a los demas.- ¿Podrían hacer la inspección ustedes esta vez?

-Seguro, amigo.- afirmó el troll. El chico sonrió y camino hacia su compañera y la curiosa niña.

-¿Y el usa a la babosa infierno también?

-Se llama Burpy.- respondió el lanzador acercándose a ellas con la mencionada munición en su hombro.

-¡Wow! ¿Puedo verla?- preguntó Trini con ilusión. Con una sonrisa paternal, Eli se hinco en frente suyo, entregándole la babosa. Ella la tomo con alegría como si se tratara de un juguete nuevo. Burpy le sonrió y subió a su hombro para acariciar su mejilla. La niña no dejaba de reir.

-¿Quieres verlo en acción?- preguntó el Shane. Trini asintió con una sonrisa, mientras le regresaba a su infierno. Eli

susurrró unas palabras a Burpy y lo lanzó, haciendo este algunas piruetas en el aire.

-!Eso es asombroso!- La pequeña aplaudía entusiasmada. Trixie sonreía enternecida de ver a su amigo entreteniendo a la que se acababa de convertir en su fan.- ¿Puedo intentarlo yo?

-No.- respondió Eli alarmado.- Mejor espera a crecer un poco más, ¿si?

-Trini, ¿tienen por aquí más babosas para inspeccionar?- preguntó Trixie.

-Si, por aquí.- Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, la niña le dio la espalda y se aferró a la mano del muchacho, tirando de él hacia el lugar indicado. Perpleja, tan solo los sigió. Al llegar, las babosas se acercaron felices al verla.- Son estas.- Eli se acercó a inspeccionar que no hubiera ninguna malvada.

-Creo que todo esta bien por aquí.

-¿Crees que deberiamos revisar las Mecas también? Recuerda lo que Blakk intentó hacerles en aquella ocasión.- mencionó la pelirroja.

-Es verdad.- dijo él. Luego se inclinó frente a Trini.- ¿Tienen alguna Meca por aquí?

-Nosotras no, pero hay un garage de Mecas muy cerca de aquí.

-¿Podrías llevarnos?- De camino al mencionado lugar, le pequeña no se separó ni un momento del lanzador. Trixie caminaba detrás de ellos, hasta que Eli se acercó.- Creo que no hay malvadas en esta caverna. Una vez que terminemos la revisión de las Mecas podremos irnos.- le avisó.

-Bien, por que en serio muero de hambre.

-Igual yo. ¿Qué te parece que si vamos por una pizza luego?

-Seguro.- Eli sonrió ante la aceptación de la invitación, pero un tirón en su muñeca le recordó que no estaban precisamente solos allí.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo su pequeña guía.

-Claro, solo danos un momento.- pidió el Shane.

-Pero tenemos que revisarlas antes de que oscurezca. A mamá no le gusta que este afuera muy tarde.- Eli asintió y se adelantó nuevamente con ella para revisar los vehículos, mientras Trixie se quedó de pie un momento. ¿Sería posible que una niña se estuviera apoderando de la atención de su chico?

**_Creo que me gusta más publicar temprano. Aún estoy bebiendo mi cafecito. :3_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Nada por aquí.- anunció Trixie al terminar de inspeccionar una de las Mecas.

-Bien, creo que esa era la última.- dijo Eli acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

-Genial. ¿Podemos ir a comer algo ahora? En serio muero de hambre.

-Claro que sí, solo hay que regresarla a su casa.- respondió mirando a Trini, quien perseguía a la babosa infierno entre el

lugar.- Es bastante tierna, ¿sabes?

-Si.- Pasar ese rato con Eli, aunque fuera haciendo su trabajo, la había hecho olvidarse de aquella ridícula idea de ser

reemplazada como su chica mas importante.- ¡Trini, vámonos!- la llamó.

-Ya voy.- respondió ella regresando con Burpy en sus manos.- Aquí esta. Es muy tierno.- le dijo a Eli al regresárselo. De

camino a la casa de la niña, esta se habia aferrado nuevamente a la mano del lanzador, acaparando esta escena la atención de Trixie.

-¿Encontraron algo por allá?- preguntó Kord al verlos regresar.

-No, creo que todo está bien.- aseguró Eli. Trini lo soltó y entró corriendo a su casa sin decir una palabra.

-¿Y ustedes hallaron algo aquí?- preguntó Trixie.

-Ni una sola malvada.- dijo el troll.- Esta caverna no tiene un solo rastro del trabajo restante de Blakk.

-Perfecto. Creo que podemos irnos ahora.

-Oh, esperen.- dijo la encargada del almacén de babosas.- ¿Por qué no toman un bocadillo antes de irse? Trini mencionó que tenían hambre.

-No, no. No se moleste.- dijo Eli.

-Oh, no. Insisto. Es un honor tenerlos aquí.- siguió la señora con una sonrisa.

Adentro los esperaban algunos bocadillos, los cuales Pronto no tardó en comenzar a ingerir ante las vergonzosas miradas de sus compañeros.

-Eli, ¿podrias contarnos algunas de sus aventuras?- pidió la niña. Eli se lo pensó un poco. No podía hacer correr el pánico revelando todos los verdaderos planes que Blakk habia llevado a cabo.

-Yo, eh, no sé por donde empezar.

-¿Y que tal un cuento?

-Ehm... creo que recuerdo uno clásico.- dijo repentinamente.- Muy bien. Érase una vez, en un castillo en un reino muy lejano, vivía El Sombrerero Loco.- Trini lo miró confundida, al igual que las babosas.

-Pero el no era...

-Por favor, sin interrupciones.- pidió el.- Un dia, la abuela del Sombrero enfermó y él pensó que sería un buen detalle ir

a visitarla. A mitad del camino, recordó que no le llevaba ningún presente. Vió a lo lejos una casa de dulce y pensó que

tal vez a su abuela le gustaría una perilla de caramelo.

-¿Y por qué una perilla de caramelo?

-Por que llevarse toda la puerta de chocolate le costaría demasiado trabajo. Es muy pesada.-Aclaró Eli con toda naturalidad. Trixie no dejaba de reir.- Cuando entró, se dió cuenta de que en esa casa de dulce vivían siete enanos, quienes le dejarían llevarse la perilla de caramelo a cambio de que él les trajera la zapatilla de cristal de Blanca Nieves.

-Pero ella no tenía ninguna...

-Preguntas al final. Gracias.- Los demás continuaron escuchando, comenzando a acostumbrarse a esa peculiar mezcla.- Pero al llegar a la casa de paja donde encontraría la zapatilla, sucedió algo.

-¿Apareció un lobo y la sopló hasta destruirla?

-¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿De dónde sacas eso? No encontró un lobo, si no un dragón durmiente. Este tenia la zapatilla que le habia robado a Blanca Nieves justo a su lado. El Sombrerero de acercó y...

Continuó con su bizarro relato hasta que terminaron, perdón, hasta que Pronto terminó los bocadillos. Las risas no se ausentaron, al igual que los pucheros de la pequeña cuando finalmente tuvieron que retirarse.

-Vuelvan pronto, ¿sí?- pidió ella abrazando al Shane.

-Claro.- Kord miro a Trixie y sonrió.

-Oye, Trini, será mejor que lo sueltes, no vaya a ser que pongas celosa a Trixie.- La niña se rió mientras que la lanzadora se sonrojó ante la confundida mirada del chico.

-No te preocupes, Trixie.- le dijó la infante tiernamente.- Eli ya es todo tuyo.- Tomó su mano e hizo entrelazar sus dedos con los del Shane antes de regresar con su madre, quien la esperaba en la puerta.

-Eh, bien, hora de irnos.- Indicó el chico dirigiéndose con los demás a sus mecas, sin soltar la mano de Trixie

Kord y Pronto se adelantaron para dar un poco de espacio al joven par. Ell apenas levantaba la mirada del volante de su vehículo, temiendo que esta se cruzara con la del pelinegro.

-Oye, Trix.- susurró Eli.

-¿S-si?

-No estabas celosa de la pequeña Trini, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Cómo estaría celosa de una niña?

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por que pensaba regresar en unos días para pasar un rato con ella.- comentó como si nada.- Pero no te preocupes, jamás podría reemplazar a mi chica.- concluyó haciéndola sonreir.

**_Mis fics se hacen más y más cortos :/_**


End file.
